


Fragile come l'acciaio

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: "Morty si era accorto che suo nonno aveva qualcosa di strano da quando avevano rimesso piede in casa e la sensazione era andata avanti anche quando si erano seduti sul divano per rilassarsi con la tele interdimensionale. Rick aveva uno sguardo particolare, come se stesse rimuginando su qualcosa, forse un problema di cui non riusciva a vedere la soluzione o qualcosa del genere. Non era possibile decifrare gli sguardi e il volto di Rick, specie quando si chiudeva in se stesso come un riccio, non permettendo a nessuno di penetrare quella corazza di aculei fatti di insulti e battute sarcastiche."
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 5





	Fragile come l'acciaio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"  
> Prompt: una promessa da mantenere 
> 
> A Lilium125 perché le sia di supporto

Fragile come l'acciaio 

-Beth, dì addio al tuo caro piccolino!- aveva urlato Rick mentre lui e Morty si contorcevano sul divano davanti alla donna che li guardava perplessa.  
-Non guardare, mamma!- era andato avanti Morty -Sto per deporre un uovo!-  
-Scusa, Morty, mi dispiace! È colpa mia, tutta mia- la voce di Rick era spezzata, rotta da sinceri sensi di colpa mentre si gettava sul pavimento insieme al nipote, entrambi nella convinzione di stare per deporre un uovo a causa degli alieni abbraccia-faccia.  
-È chiaro che… dovevamo entrambi fare la cacca-  
La verità si era dimostrata diversa da quello che credevano e ovviamente non potevano che esserne felici. Beth li aveva costretti a pulire il casino che avevano combinato sul pavimento del salotto e Rick e Morty avevano obbedito, muniti di spazzolone, straccio e buste dell’immondizia, pulendo silenziosi e quasi in imbarazzo.  
Morty si era accorto che suo nonno aveva qualcosa di strano da quando avevano rimesso piede in casa e la sensazione era andata avanti anche quando si erano seduti sul divano per rilassarsi con la tele interdimensionale. Rick aveva uno sguardo particolare, come se stesse rimuginando su qualcosa, forse un problema di cui non riusciva a vedere la soluzione o qualcosa del genere. Non era possibile decifrare gli sguardi e il volto di Rick, specie quando si chiudeva in se stesso come un riccio, non permettendo a nessuno di penetrare quella corazza di aculei fatti di insulti e battute sarcastiche.  
Il ragazzo aveva appena finito di pulire e cercò lo sguardo dell’uomo che però gli diede le spalle.  
-Me ne vado in ga…garage-  
Il fatto che non gli avesse chiesto di seguirlo per aiutarlo o passargli gli strumenti fece desistere Morry dal provare ad approcciarsi con lui e lo lasciò andare nel garage, tra i suoi fidati cavi e pezzi di ferro da saldare.  
Morty sbuffò e si diresse in camera sua.  
E dire che proprio in quell’avventura gli sembrava che il loro rapporto comunicativo avesse avuto dei piccoli progressi. Era stato Rick ad aprirsi per primo, stranamente, quando avevano devastato la città degli alieni abbraccia-faccia, sparando con i laser dalla navicella, evitando l’undici settembre. Rick gli aveva chiaramente detto che spesso tendeva a chiudersi in se stesso in certi momenti, che era da un po’ che non riusciva a lasciarsi andare, a divertirsi. Morty lo capiva, davvero, era stupido ma fino ad un certo punto. Era pienamente consapevole che non doveva essere semplice essere l’uomo più intelligente dell’universo, l’intelligenza, il sapere, avevano un grosso prezzo che Rick pagava molto alto.  
La sua intelligenza lo rendeva unico ma dannato.  
-La tua testa è un bel posto dove stare, ma ricordati di farmi entrare ogni tanto-  
Erano state le sue parole mentre guardava lo schermo nella navicella, che mostrava il volto sorridente di Rick. Era un sorriso sincero.  
-Lo farò, bello- gli aveva risposto a quel punto.  
Ma allora perché si era chiuso nel garage a fare chissà cosa evitando la comunicazione?  
Si stese sul letto, fissando il soffitto, pensando che forse non seguirlo e lasciarlo stare per conto suo per il momento era la soluzione migliore. Lo avrebbe lasciato sbollire, gli avrebbe dato tempo per mantenere quella promessa che gli aveva fatto. Perché era quello che era, no? La promessa di farlo entrare di più, di condividere di più con lui.  
Morty era maturato e nemmeno se ne rendeva conto. Stava imparando a capire i modi migliori per trattare Rick, aveva capito che quando si comportava in quel modo, isolandosi e trattando tutti con più sgarbo del solito era meglio non fare domande, proprio per evitare di essere mandati a quel paese e di avere il risultato di non avere risposte. Non voleva forzare Rick a parlare con lui perché sapeva che avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto contrario, lo avrebbe incitato a diventare ancora più ermetico di quanto già non fosse. Guardò la porta chiusa della propria stanza e ripercorse con la mente gli eventi di quell’avventura, ma in particolare i momenti in cui lui e Rick avevano avuto addosso gli alieni. Dopo che Summer aveva raccontato loro com’erano andate le cose, Morty aveva iniziato ad avere degli stralci di memoria in cui si vedeva a discutere con Rick per poi baciarlo (o meglio, baciare l’alieno che gli copriva la sua faccia). Sentire la voce di Rick che gli diceva quelle cose, le sue mani calde strette alle proprie, tutta quella situazione era surreale. Non che non fosse già successo tra loro, ma si domandò se i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro, il loro tipo di relazione, che prima credeva incestuosa e immorale, che aveva faticato tanto ad accettare ma che ora viveva benissimo, non avesse influenzato il comportamento degli alieni.  
Steve e Bruce provavano attrazione l’uno per l’altro, ma era a causa di Rick e Morty o solo a causa di Steve e Bruce?  
“Voglio succhiarti tutto”  
La voce sensuale e bassa di Rick risuonò nelle orecchie del ragazzo che percepì un fastidio ingombrante tra le gambe. Mancava ancora un po’ all’ora di cena per cui abbassò la zip dei jeans e tirò fuori il membro già umido e semieretto, sempre con la voce di Rick a dominare i suoi pensieri, immaginando che la mano che lo toccava fosse quella grande ed esperta dello scienziato.

“Quando la navicella spaziale era atterrata nel garage, Rick aveva mandato via Jerry in fretta e furia, sigillando la porta e abbassando quella che dava sulla strada. Rimase al buio nel suo laboratorio, cercando di dominare quella sensazione negativa di ansia e panico che lo stava opprimendo.  
Aveva bisogno di bere.  
Si gettò letteralmente verso l’armadietto dove teneva nascoste le sue scorte di alcol e afferrò una bottiglia di vetro verde, stappandola e portandosela alla bocca, godendosi la sensazione del vino che gli scivolava sulla lingua, accarezzandogli il palato, che gli scendeva in gola, mandandogliela a fuoco. Con un solo sorso aveva inghiottito metà del contenuto.  
Vedere Morty che si disintegrarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi lo aveva mandato in pezzi, il cervello completamente in blackout.  
Sapeva che quel Morty era una simulazione, lo aveva capito fin da subito, sapeva anche che alla fine sarebbe successo ma il vederlo accadere davanti a se era stata una cosa troppo forte da reggere.  
-Oh no- aveva mormorato l’uomo guardando il piccolo corpo del nipote che si sgretolava, disintegrandosi in piccoli pixel -No-  
Aveva percepito delle emozioni troppo forti e quei mormorii ne erano stati la conseguenza quasi istintiva.  
Rick Sanchez aveva avvertito il terrore di veder scomparire Morty.  
Lo aveva realizzato subito, veloce e calcolatore, ma non immaginava che avrebbe fatto così male, che sarebbe stato così devastante. A malapena si era accorto dei suoi nemici che lo canzonavano e quasi non ricordava di aver preso per il culo Jerry nella navicella mentre tornavano sulla Terra, troppo occupato a cercare di comprendere quelle emozioni, trattandole come dati di una ricerca, esaminando, studiando le sue stesse emozioni.  
Andò avanti a bere, per sopraffare quella sensazione di terrore, per dimenticare, per provare in un modo malato e consono solo a lui a rimanere razionale. Era collassato sul pavimento del garage dopo la terza bottiglia svuotata e gettata per terra, perdendo i sensi e svegliandosi quando ormai il cielo fuori era buio. Aveva ripreso a bere, lo stomaco in subbuglio e la testa che non ragionava più, rifugiandosi nell’alcol, suo unico conforto e unica sicurezza di quel momento. Morty era proprio in quella casa, vicinissimo a lui, a portata di mano, vivo e palpabile.  
Vivo e palpabile? Ne era sicuro?  
E se fosse stato tutt’altro che vero? Tutt’altro che fatto di carne e sangue?  
Rick si alzò barcollando e con molta fatica si trascinò verso la porta del garage che dava sulla cucina, la aprì e trovò la stanza vuota e con le luci spente.  
Mugugnò tra sé e sé mentre, sempre barcollando, percorreva la cucina, il mobile del gas, la dispensa, la testa che girava, lo stomaco che bruciava. Ignorò il malessere fisico: doveva andare da Morty, doveva controllare che stesse bene, per lo meno dirgli che lo apprezzava. Era un bravo bambino, il suo Morty.  
La sua attenzione venne catturata dalla lucentezza di un coltello da cucina che giaceva abbandonato vicino al lavandino, insieme ad un mucchietto di cucchiai e forchette. Lo osservò per qualche secondo per poi afferrarne saldamente il manico, nascondendolo nel camice che indossava, un guizzo di follia negli occhi.  
Se il Morty che dormiva al piano di sopra fosse stato una simulazione o un impostore avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa per difendersi.  
Giusto?”

Rick si svegliò nel bel mezzo della notte, sdraiato sul pavimento del garage, immerso in una pozza di alcol versato dalle bottiglie che giacevano abbandonate poco distanti da lui.  
Che cazzo di spreco.  
Quante volte era accaduto quello scenario? Centinaia di volte, forse anche di più, lasciandolo spaesato e intontito al risveglio, con i ricordi e la mente confusi.  
La causa di molte sue sbronze erano le emozioni incontrollabili che lo assalivano e che cercava disperatamente di affogare nel vino e nella vodka, e la causa scatenante di quelle emozioni era Morty. Il sentimento che provava per Morty, forte, travolgente e passionale, lo disintegrava psicologicamente.  
Rick Sanchez era forte come l’acciaio ma fragile come il cristallo.  
Gli venne l’istinto di vomitare ma si trattenne e si aggrappò al tavolo da lavoro per alzarsi, le gambe tremolanti, la testa gonfia. Era stata l’ennesima volta in cui aveva avuto il terrore di perdere Morty, di averlo trascinato in un’avventura che si era anche rivelata divertente e ricca di svago ma che era terminata con la paura di deporre delle uova che li avrebbero fatti letteralmente esplodere.  
E sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.  
Ancora.  
Rick venne colto da un giramento di testa ma non ci badò più di tanto, al momento aveva altro a cui pensare: doveva vedere Morty, ne sentiva il bisogno quasi fisico e dentro di sé quasi odiò questa cosa. Odiò profondamente il fatto di doversi attaccare a Morty per essere sicuro, per avere delle conferme, odiò il non essere abbastanza forte. Era ancora ubriaco fradicio quando uscì dal garage e si fiondò al piano di sopra, salendo i gradini che gli sembravano infiniti ed insormontabili. Voleva vedere Morty, ancora una volta, voleva vedere con i suoi occhi che stesse bene e che fosse in salute, lì nel suo letto.

Mentre tutti i membri della famiglia dormivano profondamente, Morty scorreva la home di Twitter, annoiato e insonne nonostante l’ora tarda, quando Rick piombò nella sua stanza, spalancando la porta e facendogli mettere via il telefono. Ovviamente l’uomo portava con sé un forte odore di alcool.  
-R… Rick?- lo chiamò il ragazzo mettendosi a sedere sul materasso e guardando lo scienziato, alto e barcollante, che gli andava incontro con fatica.  
-Muorghty- balbettò gettandosi sul materasso a quattro zampe, sovrastando il giovane.  
-Muorghty t… tu… stai be… bene, v…vero bello?-  
A Morty quella domanda parve strana. Sembrava davvero devastato nell’anima, glielo poteva leggere negli occhi offuscati dall’alcol e poco visibili a causa del buio che dominava la stanza, eppure non si era fatto vedere dopo che si era allontanato nel garage né per cenare né per guardare insieme la televisione dopo. Il ragazzo sapeva bene che Rick quando era ubriaco fradicio poteva essere molto pericoloso ma anche molto mansueto. Non esistevano vie di mezzo e in quel momento gli pareva fosse la seconda opzione. C’era sicuramente qualcosa che lo preoccupava se era piombato nella sua stanza uscendosene con una frase del genere.  
-Rick io s… sto bene!- gli rispose afferrandogli le spalle tremolanti -M…ma tu sei… sei ubriaco, q…quanto hai bevuto?  
-I…i…io voglio c…che tu stia burp bene Muorghty-  
Balbettò l’uomo guardando dritto negli occhi sorpresi. Il giovane rimase un momento sconvolto, non aspettandosi quella frase.  
-Rick c…che stai dicendo?- gli domandò con il cuore in gola e Rick gli si avvicinò di più, cercando un contatto fisico più profondo, spingendo la propria fronte contro quella del nipote.  
-T…ti metto sempre in p…pericolo Morty, mi dispburpiace!- gli disse Rick, sempre guardandolo. Morty non capiva dove volesse andare a parare, sempre se un punto esisteva davvero nel discorso che stava facendo da ubriaco.  
Insomma, non era la prima volta che Rick gli diceva che era un bravo bambino e che apprezzava quello che faceva durante le avventure quando era ubriaco, ma quella volta gli parve diversa, come se fosse più seria.  
-T..tu ti diverti n…ne…nelle avventure vero?-  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su un secondo.  
Certo che si divertiva nel fare le avventure! Forse si agitava troppo quando si trovavano in situazioni pericolose o fuori dalla sua portata ma stava bene quando esploravano assieme nuovi mondi, nuove dimensioni, quando conoscevano nuove persone. Si era reso conto che conoscere nuove culture gli aveva permesso di cambiare la sua visione delle cose, di ragionare in modo diverso e fuori dagli schemi e di questo doveva ringraziare solo Rick. Rick e la sua voglia di sapere, la sua curiosità, il suo entusiasmo…  
-Mi piace fa…fare le avventure, Rick- gli rispose semplicemente.  
Rick fece una risata e poi ruttò, l’odore del suo alito pregno di alcool investì le narici del ragazzo.  
-Cr…credevamo di s… burp…stare per cacare un uovo alieno, Muorghty, eh?-  
Ah già, quel fottuto uovo alieno. La questione si era rivelata molto più ironica e meno tragica invece. Morty fece una risatina nervosa ma sincera.  
-Sì Rick, è stato d…divertente alla fine…-  
Morty vide il volto di Rick rabbuiarsi e lo scienziato lo spinse via facendolo gemere di sorpresa e dolore perché lo aveva lanciato sul letto.  
-No Morty! Cazzo… N…no!- urlò Rick scuotendo la testa per poi tenersela con la mano, forse colto da un capogiro a causa della sbronza. Il giovane schiuse le labbra, attendendo dell’altro. Rick era davvero molto ubriaco in quel momento, a dimostrazione del fatto che gli stava parlando con il cuore in mano, come capitava sempre quando beveva più del solito e quando non diventava irruento. A Morty venne quasi da sorridere in quell’istante: era come se Rick stesse mantenendo la promessa di farlo entrare di più nei suoi pensieri, anche se non lo stava facendo di proposito e in maniera razionale. Forse il fatto di aprirsi e condividere i suoi sentimenti da ubriaco era una cosa positiva in quanto essendo non in pieno possesso della ragione gli parlava davvero in maniera sincera. Gli diceva tutto, senza distorcere la realtà, diventando passionale ed emozionale.  
Fragile e vulnerabile.  
-Credevo di… di vederti morire burp M…Morty! Ti potevo u…u…uccidere… colpa m…mia…-  
Il ragazzo si tirò su a sedere di nuovo, sconvolto da quelle parole, mentre Rick sbraitava e si agitava sotto di lui. Gli toccò la spalla delicatamente.  
Non si aspettava certamente di sentirsi rivolgere delle parole simili in tutta franchezza. Rick aveva paura di ucciderlo? Di perderlo e di fargli del male. In quel momento realizzò che suo nonno era molto più complicato e profondo di quanto immaginasse. Sotto quella corazza dura e impenetrabile si nascondeva un animo colmo di timori e di insicurezze. Che Rick avesse paura di non essere in grado di proteggerlo? O aveva paura di sentirsi in colpa qualora gli avesse fatto del male durante un’avventura? Poteva davvero essere così egocentrico e stronzo? Morty si vergognò di aver fatto un pensiero simile e di aver pensato così male di suo nonno.  
Non poteva essere così egocentrico. Giusto?  
-Rick calmati- gli disse, cercando lo sguardo del nonno nel buio della stanza a cui iniziava ad abituarsi. Lo scienziato gli afferrò i capelli con una mano e con l’altra gli prese un braccio, avvicinandosi a lui e facendosi serio.  
-Muorghty… io ti amo, M…Morty-  
Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva, sia che fosse ubriaco sia che fosse sobrio (forse da sobrio glielo diceva un po’ meno), ma in quell’istante il cuore di Morty ebbe un sussulto, soprattutto perché subito dopo Rick si fiondò sulle sue labbra, baciandole voracemente come se non lo facesse da secoli, come se ne avesse bisogno più dell’aria. Gliele baciò violento, poi delicato, infilandogli la lingua in bocca, facendogli sentire il sapore della vodka e del vino che aveva bevuto, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli bruni, spingendo la testa del ragazzo verso di sé. Morty mugolò ma non riusciva a non ricambiare quel bacio che gli sembrava così spontaneo e innocente nella sua sensualità, mentre anche lui infilava le dita piccole e pallide nei capelli argentati dell’uomo, sentendoli morbidi e vellutati al tatto. Rick si staccò da lui ma rimasero uniti da un sottile filo di saliva.  
-Ti amo, Muorghty- ripeté lo scienziato, posandogli un altro bacio sulle labbra, per passare sulle guance e sul collo del nipote, facendolo gemere.  
Dio, se Rick non fosse stato così ubriaco si sarebbe accorto della crescente erezione nei pantaloni color senape del pigiama di Morty e se non fosse stato così devastato per la sbornia Morty non avrebbe esitato a lasciarsi scopare da lui.  
Ma Rick era ubriaco e Morty non se la sentiva di approfittare di lui in quel modo.  
-R…Rick…-  
-Muorghty… mh… Muorghty… mhhh... mi ami?- a Morty si strinse il cuore sentendolo chiedere ciò con così tanta disperazione.  
-Si Rick! C…certo che ti amo!- gli rispose senza pensarci due volte mentre l’uomo affondava il volto nel suo collo, alzandogli la maglietta con la mano e accarezzandogli la pelle della pancia.  
-Rick! A… a… a… adesso a… andiamo a l… letto, eh?-  
Mormorò Morty cercando di contrastare l’uomo ce sembrava volerlo spingere sdraiato sul materasso.  
-Oh sì, burp, Morty, b… bella idea, M…Morty, ti… ti porto a letto… ti porto a…-  
Rick mugugnò in preda ad un altro capogiro, sentendo ancora lo stomaco che gli provocava fastidio e Morty approfittò di quel momento di debolezza per sedersi sul letto e spostare il corpo dell’uomo.  
-Andiamo a letto i… i… insieme, Muorghty!-  
-Cos…?-  
Rick lo sovrastò di nuovo, cercando di sbottonargli la maglietta del pigiama.  
-A… andiamo Morty, v… voglio fare l’amore con te… vuoi fare l’amore c… con te… Muorghty!-  
Il ragazzo arrossì a quella proposta allettante, ma bloccò le mani dell’uomo che avevano preso ad accarezzargli la pelle dell’addome.  
-Rick è… è tardi, dobbiamo d… dormire-  
L’espressione di Rick iniziò ad assomigliare a quella di un bambino a cui è stata negata una caramella e gli accarezzò il viso sentendo un gorgoglio nello stomaco.  
-A… andia… mo, Morty, d… dammi un… f…facciamo l… l’am… mhhh…- detto ciò gli si avvicinò con l’intenzione di posare ancora le labbra su quelle del nipote, per poi crollargli letteralmente addosso, colto da un sonno profondo e che gli avrebbe regalato un bel mal di testa al risveglio.  
Morty rimase steso sul letto a fissare il soffitto, un’erezione ormai completa tra le gambe e il corpo di Rick a peso morto su di lui. Sospirò pesantemente ma si sentì bene. In fondo poteva considerare quella conversazione sconclusionata come un piccolo passo avanti, alla fine Rick si era aperto con lui, lo aveva reso partecipe dei suoi pensieri e delle sue paure più recondite, che Morty non aveva realizzato in precedenza.  
Si sentiva felice e sollevato nonostante tutto.  
Con molta fatica si tirò fuori dalla prigione costituita dal corpo del nonno e si sistemò accanto a lui sul piccolo letto, coprendo entrambi con il piumone, abbracciando l’uomo ce ronfava accanto a lui. Nemmeno quella era una cosa rara. Dormivano assieme spesso e volentieri, alcune volte dopo che avevano fatto sesso, alcune volte dopo che Rick gli sveniva in camera dopo una sbronza, altre volte dormivano insieme solo perché ne avevano voglia. Morty sapeva che una volta sveglio non avrebbe trovato lo scienziato accanto a lui, che come sempre si svegliava prima e sgattaiolava fuori dalla stanza, probabilmente ancora barcollante e con i sintomi del dopo sbornia, ma non gli importava.  
Si sentiva leggero e spensierato mentre prendeva finalmente sonno, accanto al corpo caldo e confortante di Rick.


End file.
